battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chihayajikan/Post decks
Your favorite decks, decks you thought up but didn't turn out right, decks you're proud of. Your feelings for the deck, your ideas behind it, share everything. The deck is the weapon which opens the battlefield, so let's discuss them. My All-Color Vassal is certainly the one I'm proudest of, it is SUPREME. From BS30 I already figured I could make this vassal deck, but only made it on BS32 and then BS33/34 completed it. After my all-color Sword Master stopped working right, I needed to cheer myself up with something like this. The formula was the usual, I don't use that cursed card, I don't run 3 copies of anything. This deck is fun to me because when I started playing, most of my decks had hundreds of Nexuses, this one has none. Used Honmaru and Bug-Inviting for a while, but dropped them. Truth-Eden is pretty much a staple for me and my decks, I always draw it on the best timings, I'm blessed. All-Color Vanity Deity is harder to control and heavily dependant on Dyrfangs, so I ended up with 3 of it. The Deities I end up using the most is Wols and Golem, but Sieg-Catastrophe often comes out and deals nice blows. I could probably improve this deck, but I don't feel like it yet. Will Vanity Deities be revived again? Imagin braves could be Vanity Deities, I like them. White/Yellow Tribute was the best out of the three Tribute decks I made. I personally just wanted to use Slei-Caelus, but the card that I ended up using the most to save my ass was Sai-Drigan. Also Magic, Magic allowed me to last like four turns this one time and then I flipped the game. Miracles are real. Green Gamble deck this one is funny, a guy went "you're so lucky" once, because I always got Wooden Castle Tower to reveal a spirit, little did they know the deck has nothing but Spirits. Oddly enough, sometimes I get no Nexus and still manage, that's the power of Core Boost I guess, you have six high-cost spirits on your hand and get them all out. FirstShellEmperor is important though, dude saves the day often. Weakness of this deck: Ultimates A deck that's just worth mentioning, All-Color Rush , my first all-color deck. It was originally a Investigator deck and then an U-Avrielle deck, but BS29 wasn't even out yet, I just assembled the skeleton of the deck. But then I won some matches and it never became an U-Avrielle deck. Aces here were Pendculus and Claydon. This deck was before I got sick of the 3-copy thing, so there's plenty of three copies. The fun of all-color lies on two things: Until I get my first hand, sometimes even after I draw it, I don't know how I'll play. Matches don't often end the same way, the card that saves me isn't always the same, that's refreshing for me, every match is a different playstyle with the decks. Plus, it's harder for the opponent to counter all colors. They might prepare for one, but when all of them come, the storm is unstoppable. That's it for me and my decks, I'd talk about All-Color Sword Master, but that one is a mess and I still think of how to achieve it decently one day. THIS ONE IS SHIT , BUT IT'S FUNNY, ITS BLUE/PURPLE. AS IN, DECK DESTRUCTION AND POISON BLADE, I THOUGHT IT'D BE AMUSING. Category:Blog posts